


The Unending Evaluation of the Vulcan Response to Variable Stimuli

by Nofavrell



Category: Star Trek
Genre: BL, Comics, Fanart, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nofavrell/pseuds/Nofavrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sailing on a new ship! Spock/Kirk</p><p>I simply cannot wait for Star Trek into Darkness and be consumed by Benedict Cumberbatch's velvety, deep voice to caress my bones and/or my soul. ONLY, dear Benedict, you are not allowed to sail with Kirk or Spock in a new ship, they are only plot devices to make a certain doctor jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unending Evaluation of the Vulcan Response to Variable Stimuli

**Author's Note:**

> Also! I've finally managed to make a Tumblr account! [NOFAVRELL](http://no-favrell.tumblr.com/) Let us spread the madness together! 
> 
> I hear Tumblr sucks in the light from people’s eyes, not that my soul is still in one whole…in fact I’m pretty sure I’m already nearing the abysmal point of no return. In any case, I’ll be posting…random stuff, but mostly yaoi/BL works I’ve conjured in the middle of the night. 
> 
> ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

[](http://s108.photobucket.com/user/gaylord01/media/round1.jpg.html) [](http://s108.photobucket.com/user/gaylord01/media/round2.jpg.html) [ ](http://s108.photobucket.com/user/gaylord01/media/round3.jpg.html)

**[The full resolution (and corrected version) can be viewed and downloaded here](http://nofavrell.deviantart.com/art/The-Unending-Evaluation-of-the-Vulcan-Response-to-372517223?ga_submit_new=10%253A1368963987) **   



End file.
